


Libraries are for Learning

by sugartrash



Series: Break Sugar's Block [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugartrash/pseuds/sugartrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12. Fingering From a kink prompt meme. Just trying to get some smut out. I make no promises for the ICness or quality but I did give it a go.</p><p>Bull and Dorian get naughty in the library and it's a learning experience of a kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libraries are for Learning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AislinCade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinCade/gifts).



"We're in the library," Bull hissed.

"I know. The books do give it away, don't they?" Dorian's voice was a wicked purr. Books like the one Bull had in his hand, the one Dorian said he couldn't reach. He couldn't see Dorian's face but he could imagine the look on it, the way Dorian's pink tongue flickered over his lower lip when he was up to no good--like now, his hands on Bull's belt. "And the quiet. The quiet is important."

"What did I ever do to you?" Bull put the book back unsteadily as Dorian loosened his pants enough to slide his hands inside.

"You've already forgotten? I was very chilled waiting for you all tied up."

"Krem had a question!" It was so hard to remember to keep his voice down already.

"Mmm, and I had a cramp in my leg." Dorian cupped Bull's balls in one hand, teasing them gently with his fingertips.

"You tied yourself up. You could have gotten out." Bull tried doing math in his head. Or maybe...the game with Solas.

"Not the point. I keep my promises." Dorian leaned one shoulder against the shelves, blocking Bull--mostly--from being seen by anyone passing the aisle. Now Bull could look down at him, see the glitter in his eyes and the crinkle of amusement at the corners of them.

"And my punishment is a handjob in the library?" Bull could handle that. He'd stayed quiet through being jerked off, by himself or others, more times than he could count.

"I have two hands, amatus." Dorian kept his eyes on Bull as he slid two fingers of his free hand into his mouth, sending Bull's mental game pieces all over the floor of his brain. Sorry, Solas.

Fuck. Damn. Hell. That was going to be a problem. Just watching Dorian fuck his mouth like that made Bull weak in the knees. So unfair. Being quiet, staying still, not getting to enjoy wallowing in being taken...

"I thought you were less cruel than the rest of your kind," Bull muttered.

Dorian pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a wet noise. "I am. I just apply it differently. Now do try to be quiet," he warned as he slipped his hand down the back of Bull's pants. "I'd hate for you to get us kicked out of the Inquisition because you couldn't come quietly."

"I hate you," Bull tried to say but it came out all shaky as Dorian touched him. Slick and a little cool but the slick wouldn't last long. He bit his lip, watching Dorian's face for cues, and tried to breathe.

It wasn't fair. The first strokes, the first pressure, had him shivering and swallowing down whimpers. Dorian's other hand curled around his cock, loosely, giving him somewhere warm to thrust when he wasn't pushing back for more of Dorian's fingers.

"Dorian," Bull could barely get it out and Dorian's fingers were only in him to the second knuckles. Even that much sensation was almost too much, made him want to get down and beg for more. "Anything you want, just not here, please."

"You're sure?" Dorian let his cheek rest against Bull's forearm. The shelf Bull gripped was creaking under the strain. "I'll stop if you want." He shifted slightly but it was only to get the reach he needed to push his fingers in all the way.

Bull bit back a curse, didn't think he'd be able to remember how to walk for wanting more if they stopped now. Dorian would stop, he always would, but Bull couldn't bear it. They needed to do this more, he needed to ask for it more--he was bad at asking--so he didn't feel this desperate. And the setting didn't hurt: the silence, the thrill, the fear, the way he couldn't deflect like this, the way he was trapped without even being bound...Dorian knew him too well.

"Don't stop." Saying it was almost redundant, the way his hips were rocking of their own accord, trying to get the most out of Dorian's fingers in him.

"That's what I like to hear," Dorian murmured. He kissed Bull's arm. "Do try not to make a fuss."

Try. It was all Bull could do. Dorian's fingers in him were almost enough, not quite, but almost. His hand on Bull's cock wasn't quite tight enough that Bull could force himself to come. All he could do was hold back every gasp and moan and curse that bubbled up while Dorian's touches built pleasure up in him by agonising degrees.

Dorian's hand stroking him off was wet in minutes, Bull's thighs shook with the effort of staying still. Still, two fingers wasn't enough and finally he broke.

"Please. More, kadan." Bull managed to keep his voice down when the words burst out.

"That's what I like to hear." Dorian rewarded Bull with another finger and deeper thrusts that burned even as they gave him everything he wanted. "I like it when you ask me for things. Don't forget that." He twisted his fingers inside Bull, thrusting at a new angle as he tightened his grip with his other hand.

Bull came up on his toes, then ground back to get Dorian's fingers in as deep as he could. As a last resort, he sank his teeth into his own arm to silence himself. Orgasm hit him so hard he was afraid he was going to take the shelf down with him. Somehow, he kept his balance, leaning into Dorian for support, and shook through the rush of heat and pleasure.

When it was done, he sagged back against the wall beside him as Dorian put him back together, sorting out his pants and belt, cleaning up with a few disapproving mutters.

"I think you've learned your lesson," Dorian said briskly. "That's what the library is for, after all. Learning. Shall we go?"

Bull didn't have much of an answer, or much of a choice. He slid an arm around Dorian's shoulders and let Dorian steer him out onto the walkway above the courtyard.

"You did that on purpose," Bull grumbled. His knees were still unsteady and he was flying on the thrill of release. It was hard to feign being grumpy when he wanted to pick Dorian up and kiss him in a completely undignified manner.

"Well, I didn't accidentally slip and finger-fuck you in the library, amatus." Dorian chuckled softly. "Imagine if I were prone to such mistakes."

Bull couldn't help the wistful sigh that escaped him. "I'm imagining."

"I could do it on purpose more." Dorian tightened the arm around his waist, pulling him close. "Though maybe not in the library. How do you feel about the ramparts?"


End file.
